


Let this hell be our heaven

by catpersona



Category: Lacrosse RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, idek where the crack ends anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpersona/pseuds/catpersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. I might actually lost my sanity from the cutness that is xarry. I'll see you all in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let this hell be our heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Why the frick frack there’s yet no xarry fanfic is beyond me. Look at your life people look at your choices.
> 
> ‘Be the hero you needed to see’ – Mel

Xander looked at Harry’s long curls tumbling over his shoulders and flaring in the wind. Harry’s eyes were focused on something in the distance, his lips pressed into thin line and his hands wrapped tightly on the stick. The sun stroked his cheekbones making him look like he was made out of marble.  But Xander never thought of Harry as a sculpture. Those belonged locked up in museum. No, this boy with curls and eyes full of wonder must always be free, not locked in a cage.

Xander forgot for a second what were they doing out in the field. Oh right, he was supposed to teach Harry how to play lacrosse. But the boy barely needed his help. After all there wasn’t much Harry couldn’t do. If he was being honest he could just stand there and watch him play all day.

Harry threw a ball into the net, small smirk crawling into his lips.

“I guess the ball's in your court now” Harry said turning his head to look Xander in the eyes.

Xander laughed with glee and Harry beamed at him.

His smile was wide and it revealed his dimples. He seemed so content at this moment and Xander felt as if his heart just grew two sizes bigger. He didn’t remember when was the last time he had this much fun with somebody. It was a shame it already had to end.

“That was the best date I had in a while” said Harry twirling his body in the direction of a ball, unaware of the feelings that were filling Xander right at this moment.

“Was it?” Xander asked nervously.

“Yeah of course, I had fun.” Said Harry without missing a beat.

“-no I mean, was this a date?” Xander asked cheeks flushing while he looked at Harry’s face. Harry’s expression softened as he walked toward Xander and took his hand. He started massaging Xander’s palm with his thumb.

“I thought it was obvious” Harry’s voice was soft and soothing.

Xander looked down at their joined hands and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Maybe it was. They did spent every bit of free time together over the course of last week. Still, it just seemed too good to be true. To have this boy with a heart of gold and sunshine and rainbows standing next to him, holding his hand.

 “I was about to ask you something actually.” Harry started “Would you like to go with me to the concert in Cleveland?” Harry’s voice was calm but his eyes were focused on the ground. Only when Xander squeezed his hand tighter and whispered delicately into his ear “Yes”, Harry’s expression softened.

“Good” said Harry closing his eyes. He smiled and turned his head up, to let his face bath in a sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me on [tumblr](http://catpersona.tumblr.com)


End file.
